GambitX
by Sief
Summary: Anne just wanted to see New Orleans, witness Mardi Gras, have a good time. Of course she runs into the ragin cajun   Please Review
1. Chapter 1

New Orleans; Louisiana

Anna walked with her head high down the streets of New Orleans. Even though she was trying to portray a picture of confidence, she couldn't hide her the way her eyes glanced about nervously. It was silly, she should be enjoying herself more. For heaven's sake she was nineteen years old, on vacation, in New Orleans. Looking down the street Anna saw some rough looking guys. And this was part of the reason she wasn't having the best time in the world. "Why did I not agree to wait and come here with the girls?" Looking back she couldn't answer herself. As she was walking down the street at that moment the only thing she was sure of was this. She didn't want those guys walking up to her. Looking up Anna saw she was directly in front of a bar and lounge, called La Jardin Mysterieux. Quickly she ducked inside of the bar, ignoring the fact that she was to young to enter. As soon as she entered the rough looking guys vanished from her thoughts, the place was awesome. There was muted lighting everywhere, card tables throughout the lounge and amazing jazz music drifting down from the band. The bars name was appropriate "The Mysterious Garden."

Anna didn't want to go back out there just yet. The guys may still be out there, which she didn't really want to deal with. So she drifted discreetly to a corner of the room to people watch until she felt safe to leave. Her gaze kept returning to the same card table. Cards were dancing through the air one by one and in streams. But always landing perfectly in the throwers hands.

_ Anna's_ _POV_ I had no idea how he was doing it but it was incredibly hypnotizing, watching the cards jump between his hands. Suddenly he stopped the cards falling into a perfect little deck in his right hand. Slowly without rising or even raising his hat from off his eyes he raised a hand and used it to beckon me over. I was standing behind him so I had no idea how he knew I was watching him.

When I didn't come he turned in his chair to look at me, I still couldn't see his eyes for that hat. But now that he was actually looking at me I pointed at myself with a questioning look. The man smirked and nodded then beckoned me again with his finger. Now I wasn't sure, my parents did raise me right, you know don't talk to strangers and all. But I was beginning to feel like an idiot standing here doing nothing. So slowly I walked over to the table. As I did the small crowd that had gathered around the table was dispersing, seeing clearly that the show was over. When I reached the table I was still uncertain, I didn't even sit down. Still not removing the hat the man smirked again, and then gestured to the seat across from him. "Why not take seat d'er chere?" The man's accent was distinctly cajun. I didn't immediately sit, in lu of asking a question. " To whom am I speaking?" The man smiled taking off his hat finally and bowed his head to me slightly. "My name be Remy LeBeau, chere." Only after this did I sit. Then he started dealing cards to me and himself blackjack style. "I don't have the money to play." I told him, I was thinking to myself "great he just got me over here to hustle me into a game." However with that same grin he told me. "No money chere, Remy got enough money, just wanna talk. You seem a might lonely." His grin screamed , cat what ate canary. So I replied "And you seem a might cocky, Monsieur LeBeau." His grin just got bigger, "_Je suis que Je suis chere_." This time I grinned back "I am what I am." He leaned back looking impressed "You speak french chere?" "A little."

We sat at that table playing cards talking back and forth for hours. Remy was a great at holding conversation, smooth as silk. Slowly I felt my barriers coming down, I started answering his questions and asking my own. I thought I might be boring him, but if I was he was good at hiding it. Soon though it had to end, the waitresses started going around with the classic line "Don't have to go home but, ya can't stay here." I glanced away from the cards and Remy and to the clock. It said 2:00 A.M "Dang, I didn't realize how much time had past." Remy gave a fleeting look to the clock as though time was of little matter. "This New Orleans chere, time is always slippin away." I laid my cards on the table and stood up Remy followed me with his eyes "Where is it you goin chere?" He seemed surprised that I would even contemplate leaving. I chuckled slightly "_Tu es rigole? Il a faut pour moi dormir."_(Are you joking, sleep is necessary for me). He gave a look that said of course and then he stood putting his hat back on his head and shrugging on a black leather duster. _"Vous quels sont faisant?"_ He chuckled "You still stuck in french chere." I realized he was right and reverted back to English "What are you doing?" Remy answered me as he picked up a cane with a jewel at the top "What it look like? I walkin' you home. Or to your hotel which ever come first." I was about to argue but then remembered the characters that forced me in here to begin with. "You know that actually sounds like a good idea." Remy smirked and held out his arm. That made me reel for a second, wasn't that like an ancient custom? But I decided to bite the bullet, and I allowed him to cradle my arm in the crook of his elbow.

The streets seemed safe now that I was traveling with someone. We didn't talk much as we were walking but it wasn't awkward it was comfortable. I took the opportunity to study my companion. He was tall but not obnoxiously so. He was also in shape, not like a body builder, but he had well developed muscle. He had longish brown hair that fell to the tops of his shoulders. He also had deep hazel eyes. No denying that he was a handsome son-of a gun. Remy suddenly glanced at me and caught me staring. "Like what you see chere?" The darn smirk was back. I decided to call his bluff, " Somewhat." His head whipped back in my direction so he could gauge how serious I was. I looked at him steadily with one eyebrow raised. He looked impressed "Nicely played chere." I smiled and then realized that I was leading him straight to the place where I was staying, him, a total stranger. It just now struck me how dangerous this was. I stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. "This is far enough, Remy. It's not much further to my place." Remy faced me with a half sad smile. "No need to worry chere, I understand. You don't want ol' Remy knowin where you live just yet." I gave a disappointed sigh, "I hadn't realized I was being so transparent." Remy gave a laugh, "I be hopein to meet you again chere." Then he reached forward and stroked his fingertips down my cheek. With that he tipped his hat to me and walked away. I wanted to call after him but once I blinked he was gone.

_The Next Morning_

I woke up slowly from a great sleep, I got dressed and then stepped to the window of my hotel room. I looked down over the city and sighed a big sigh. The city was every bit as beautiful as the movies and stories made it out to be. At night, it was non stop music, gambling and dancing. But in the early morning, it was quiet, almost lazy , and fresh like a new picked fruit. It almost seemed that the city was refreshing it's self for the coming night, just like a vain woman. "Goodness I'm turning into Shakespeare." Then scanning the streets I saw people going off to work, bums slumping home half drunk. Then on the corner looking up at my hotel I saw Remy LeBeau. He was lounging against the building with the same blasted hat sitting on his head. "You've got to be kidding me," I shook my head as I pulled on some shoes and got ready to go outside. "I be hopein to meet you again chere." I imitated. "This guy needs a hobby, other than playing cards and meeting strange women." I went outside and walked as quickly up to the corner where Mr. LeBeau was fingering a single playing card. He heard me coming cause he looked up and flashed me that cocky smile. "What are you stalking me?" His grin grew bigger. "Do I detect that the notion is slightly appealing to you chere." I rolled my eyes. "Do I need to notice how you never call me by my name. It's only been chere." Remy pushed himself of the wall and sighed. "Perhaps Remy wouldn't have to call you chere, if the lady would be gracious enough to give Remy her proper name." I thought back to our conversation and realized that he was right. I never once gave him my name. "Well forgive me Remy, but my parents taught me to be cautious with strangers." Remy didn't once lose his confidence "Well after our conversation last night I would hardly classify us as strangers. We be more of aquatencies." Despite myself I felt my mouth curl into a shy smile. "Alright Mr. Lebeau, my name is Anna Bailey." Remy gave a comical sigh of relief. "At last." He took my hand and pressed his lips to my knuckles. Then he released me and smiled, not a smirk but a real smile. "Now Miss. Anna now that we seem to not be strangers no more, how would you like accompanying old Remy to an early lunch."

I wanted to say no, there was something so strangely compelling about this man. Honestly it frightened me, but the universe must hate me because my stomach voiced it's opinion. Remy glanced at my stomach and the accursed smirk was back. "I'll be takin that as a yes."

A minute later I was cluching his arm again walking down a street to a little private diner. He was even more gentlemanly than he was last night. Asking a lot of questions without getting personal. Around him I felt vastly out of my depth. It turns out that lunch turned into a full blown tour of the city. And then he walked me all the way back across town back to my hotel. When we reached it I finally said "Goodnight Remy, thank you." Remy shook his head with his smile. "If you want to be thankin Remy then I guess I'd be settlin for a good night kiss." I reeled a little at the suggestion, thinking that he was messing with me. "That is not funny Remy." His brow furrowed a little. "What ain't funny chere?" "You messing with me to have a laugh." I started to storm off, but someone grabbed me. I was pulled around until I was facing Remy. He had his hand on my arm and he looked... mad?, offended? "Why would you be accusin moi of tryin to hurt you." I couldn't even look him in the eye. "Because this doesn't happen, some handsome man I bearly know just doesn't spend all his time with me and then ask for kisses." Remy looked like he only heard about half of what I'd said. "So you believe that I'm handsome." I wanted to smack the smirk off his face.

"I'm gone." I tried to walk away but Remy still had a hand on my arm. "Let me go, Remy." He just smirked wider and pulled me closer. "Not without that kiss, you still owe me for my amazing tour." I must have still had mad look on face that said I wasn't moving. He leaned toward my face, "Don't make me beg chere." My face was red hot and my throat was dry. I decided that the quickest way to get free was to placate him. So I leaned in closer to give him a peck on the cheek. But at the last minute the jerk moved his head so our lips collided. My brain was fried I couldn't think, or move. Remy backed away and released me, I opened my eyes. He wasn't smirking any more, in fact I couldn't place his expression. He looked almost torn. He released my hand and backed away from me "Until later chere." With that he was gone, disappeared. And I was left feeling very confused. I stumbled into my room feeling slightly tipsy, why? I had no idea, but I kept thinking about that kiss. I couldn't get it out of my mind. Eventually I exhausted myself and fell into bed, sleeping a blessedly dreamless sleep. Mardi Gras was getting under way within the next week and I was still in New Orleans. I had spent nearly everyday in the company of Remy Lebeau, and I felt myself grow a lot of affection toward him. We hadn't really shared any more kisses since Remy's goodnight kiss. On Monday afternoon we were walking side by side down Bourban Street watching everyone putting up decorations and getting together costumes for the beginning of the festivties tomorrow. "Goin be your first Mardi Gras huh chere?"

"Yep, it's kind of the reason I was so anxious to visit, you know at this time of the year."

"Well you couldn't choose a bettea time. The festivals, the parade's, but the masquerade's are the best." Remy looked sideways at me. "You plannin on goin to a masquerade chere?" I smiled at him. "Boy I would love to, but you've got to know someone to go to one of those." Remy swerved so he was facing me, walking backwards. "Well I can help you chere. You know me and I know someone."

"You know someone that could get you into a masquerade?" I said doubtfully "Well" he consceded, "I know someone that owes me a favor." He said it with such confidence that it was hard to doubt that he'd make this happen. "And if I deliver on this I would be very much honored if you'd accompany ol'Remy." I gave a suspicious look "As appealing as that sounds, I couldn't, I don't have anything to wear to a masquerade. Heck I don't even have a mask, to wear to a masquerade."

Remy got his clever smirk again and winked. "Remy's got that covered for ya to, I got a friend that's receiving your measurements as we speak." I couldn't even find the words to respond, I was literally speechless. Then I did find the words. "That's too much Remy, way to much."

"I'll be decidin when its to much chere." Remy smiled triumphantly at me. I felt my annoyance grow. "How did you even get my measurements?" Remy gave me a mischievous look. "That's for Remy to know."

He stopped in front of a small shop. "Hold up chere, I'd like to stop here. The owners a friend of mine."

"How many friends do you have Remy Lebeau?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"That's for Remy to know."

Inside the shop it was dark and very full of atmosphere. There were talismans and herbs hanging from the ceiling, and scented candles burning on every flat surface available. "Is this a voodoo shop Remy."

"Depends who you ask," Remy answered me with a tone that said he was only half listening. "Hey Tante you home?" The cajun walked toward the back like he was right at home. Leaving me standing there not knowing what to do with myself. I busied myself looking at the bookshelfs. Although I never showed have bothered nearly all the titles were in weird ancient languages.

"Child" A smooth voice spoke behind me. I whipped around startled. There was a woman, she looked creole, older, slightly pudgy. She looked nice enough, like someones mother. But the air around her was strange it set me on edge. "Sorry ma'am, I didn't realize anyone was in here with me." The woman smiled at me showing perfectly white teeth. "Quite alright child, I saw you come in. I am the owner."

"Oh, I think the man I came in with is looking for you." The lady made a tutting sound. "I know Remy Lebeau. Let him worry himself a bit, helps keep him honest." I laughed a little at the lady flippent tone. Then she held out her hand. "Come child allow Tante to tell your fortune." I was going to protest, but instead I took her hand. Letting her lead me to a small cluttered table.

She pulled out a stack of heavy cards. I recognized them as tarot cards, or fortune telling cards. "Oh my dear child." I leaned forward to look at the cards, but the strange symbols and pictures meant nothing to me. "What is it." The lady gave me a strange look. "This cards mean that your life is going to change forever."

"In a good or a bad way?" She gave me a sly look. "Hard to say. One of these card indicates, a terrible choice, one that will hurt you yet help others." She picked up a certain card that had a big heart and two people, a man and a woman on it. " This one however tells a different tale. A love; a very passionate love." Her eyes twinkled as she said it. Like a mother teasing her teenage daughter. Anna's cheeks went red as her mind jumped to nights ago and Remy's goodnight kiss.

BANG! The spell was broken I looked up. Remy was there in front of the door he had just slammed. He saw the woman and broke into a thousand watt smile, separate from the arrogant smirk he normally gave me. The lady Tante smiled back warmly and rose from her seat. She held out her hand to him, which he graciously took and placed a kiss on it.

"My Tante it has been to long."

"Indeed Monsieur Lebeau. I've just been having a stimulatin conversation with your new lady friend." She grinned naughtily at Remy. "If I were you I wouldn't let dis one get away." I swear I saw Remy blush, but that might have been me.

"Now Tante I just come about that request I made a year ago." Tante's face fell a little. "Ah yes, one of your little check-ups, well nothings changed yet." Remy smiled "Tante your a good woman"

The lady laughed loud and long. "And don't you forget it you devilish snake charmer." Remy nodded to me. "Time we was goin chere, Bye Tante." She smiled as Remy placed a kiss on her cheek. The she turned to me with a fond look. "You take heart child." Then Tante kissed my cheek, and we went on our way.

"What was it Tante said to you while I was gone?" Remy asked carefully. I thought about it. "She told me that my life was going to change forever." His head whipped in my direction with an eyebrow raised. "That don't sound good." Then I raised my eyebrow, "It's just a silly fortune." But Remy was already shaking his head "Chere when a woman like Tante gives a fortune, its in your best interest to listen." Then his mood broke and he smiled. "Hey tomorrows Mardi Gras, here." He handed me a card that was made of heavy expensive paper. "This is your invitation to that masquerade I mentioned, the address is on the card and your costume will arrive in the morning."

"Oh," I know I sounded pathatically disappointed. "Why the sad face?" He asked as I tucked away the card. "I thought that we were going together." I said quietly feeling a blush heat my cheeks. Remy smirked "Don't you worry chere, I meet you there. I got an errand to run right before this is all." He walked me to my hotel and we said our good-nights. Alone in my room I laid my head down and shut my eyes hoping for a good-nights rest. I didn't get my wish.

_It was cold and dark. I was scared alone, helpless. I was running away from something. I don't know where I'm going. I'm tired something grabs me. Claws scrap my neck. I scream._

I bolted up right, gasping for breath. The sheets were soaked with sweat and so was my hair. That was the worst nightmare I could ever remember having before. I placed a hand on my chest feeling my pulse, it was wild and erratic. As I attempted to calm myself there was a knock on the door. "Who could that be?" I glanced at my side clock which said it was only 9:00. But I did finally get out of my very comfy bed and answered the door. There was a bell hop holding a dress bag I signed for the dress. Then I opened the bag to inspected the dress. It was in a word, gorgeous, and expensive looking. It was a ballgown, fairly modest full skirted. With off the shoulder straps and a corseted top that tapered into the skirt. The skirt and shooulders were made of black feathers. And in the bag was a mask also made of black feathers.

I glanced at the card Remy had given me last night. It said that the party started at six clock, I set the alarm for four o' clock and went back to a gratful sleep. This time I dreamed a little sweeter.

_I was warm, safe and warm, but not air warm. I felt arms around my waist holding me firm to a warm body. Then there was a voice whispering sweetly in my ear. The voice was deep and husky, the feel of warm breath on my ear made heat rise to my cheeks. "Ma belle cherie, J' adore tu." A pair of lips pressed themselves to my neck gently moving. Then nipping making me jump. I raised my hands bringing them to rest on a pair of strong solid shoulders. The arms tightened around me pulling me closer. A moan rose up from my throat._

RING, RING, RING. I woke with a start, again I was panting and sweat. But this time wasn't out of terror. I looked at the clock and hit the alarm shut off. And got out of bed, into a shower. I spent the next two hours grooming and primping. Actually trying to look perfect. After I got my hair tamed and styled I got into the gown. Looking at my reflection in the full length mirror. I didn't even recognize myself. My eyes sparkled and my normally frizz red hair was shiny and full of volume. The black of the gown set of my skin making it look like porcelain. And the dress hugged my curves in the right places, making me look trim and tall. When I put the mask on, it was like I became a stranger. Like the swan princess in that story I loved as a child.

KNOCK, KNOCK. I opened the door and there was Remy Lebeau dressed in dark satin looking very dapper. Wearing a black mask that covered half his face, with his hat topping it of. He looked at me for a moment and then smiled his adorable crooked smile. "Wow chere, you are beautiful. Ol' Remy's gonna have ta punch every man in the room to keep em of ya." I blushed and ducked my head. "Thank you," I answered shyly. "And you look very handsome Mr. Lebeau." He chuckled deep in his throat. "Oh chere, you gonna make Remy blush, then he won't be lookin so hansome." Remy took his finger and pulled my chin up to look me in the eye. It was like time stopped then gravity switched direction. It was like Remy Lebeau was drawing me in my eyes shut of their own accord. Then... RING, RING. Remy growled in his throat, pulling out a cell phone. "This had betta be o' extreme importance homme." Listening for a moment I saw his eyes widen slightly. Looking at me he gave a look. "Sorry chere I really need to take this." I nodded understanding. Remy took a few steps down the hall and start what sounded like arguing. He was rattling of French so fast I couldn't follow. After a while he hung up and walked back to me.

His eyes were empty, cold, and distant. Also his refused to meet my eyes. "Chere I gotta go."

"What? Is something wrong." Remy nodded a few time and his jaw grew stern and he looked at me with anger in his stance. "Yeah, this was a mistake. I shouldn't even be here." I didn't know what to do I had never been spoken to like this. "What's going on Remy."

"Whats goin on is I'm leavin." With that Remy stormed of stomping down the hall way. It was like the air had been punched out of me. In a daze I went back into my room and sat on the bed. I don't know how long I sat there dabbing my teary eyes but soon there was a knock at the door.

I yanked the mask of my face before answering, and there was Remy. He was sweaty and out of breath. "What..." I didn't get to finish. The boy shoved his way into the room shutting and locking the door. "Now Chere I know I'm the last person you wanna see..." My hand flew of it's own accord and smacked Remy Lebeau across his cheek. We both froze Remy with his head snapped to the side, and myself hand in the air mouth agape. But surprisingly Remy nodded his head, feeling of his stinging cheek. "Remy probably deserve that."

"Darn right you deserve that. What the heck is going on." Remy considered then sighed. "Chere look out your window at the entrance. Tell me what you see." I narrowed my eyes to see if he was joking, he wasn't. So I walked to the window and waited for my eyes to ajust to the low light. Looking down at the entrance I told Remy what I saw. "I see two men. One is an asian stiff in a suit. The other is a tall guy in a long jacket."

"That's right chere. Those men are here to take me away."

"What did you do?" I was practically yelling. "I did no do nothin!" Remy replied just as loud. Then Remy went stiff, and the door was kicked in. The loud crack resounded in the room, and there was the asian man I'd seen. Holding two twin pistols in his hands. Couldn't help it I shrieked. The man behind the Asian ran at me faster then any I'd ever seen. He had my arms checked, and my body pressed against his so I couldn't move. The man's claws digging into my flesh. And saying claws, I mean claws. His nails were thick, long, and pointed; more feline-esque then human.

My breath caught in my throat. I looked at Remy and he was holding, not a knife, not a gun, but a playing card of all things! But it made the Asian lower his guns. The man holding me finally spoke. His voice was low and ruff, and it made blood go cold. "Drop it Gambit, Or I'll have to hurt your little girl." Remy practically growled at him. "Creed you hurt one hair on her head I'll kill you slowly." Creed, as I assumed he was called chuckled in his throat. I felt one of his hands move to my throat, his claws lightly scrapping the skin of my jugular.

My mind jumping to that horrid dream, my body screamed at my. Fight, Fight like a wildcat you ninny. So still wearing my ridiculous heels I stomped on his foot as hard as I could. I don't think I hurt, just surprised him. His hand went away from my neck and he turned to look at me. Next thing I new something exploded by my head in Creeds face.

I was dropped to the ground and I saw Remy spring. He round-housed the Asian and grabbed my hand hauling me into the hallway at top speed. I almost lost my footing, and pretty sure that


	2. Time to Run

I was dropped to the ground and I saw Remy spring. He round-housed the Asian and grabbed my hand hauling me into the hallway at top speed. I almost lost my footing, pretty sure I was going to twist an ankle in these heels. If it wasn't for Remy gripping my arm I would have already fallen. Nervous I glanced behind us and saw that Creed man stalking toward us with a murderous look on his face. I let out a frightened squeak, and Remy looked to. He stopped and pulled out some playing cards from his pocket. "Are you crazy?" I squealed at him. "Probably." Remy replied in a distant voice. With that he tossed the cards rapid fire. Then BANG BANG BANG. Every card collided with Creed, and exploded on contact. I mean actually EXPLODED in bursts of purple sparks. Sending Creed flying down the hallway.

Shock was what I was feeling. Pure shock that rendered me dumb. Until I felt Remy yank on my wrist again "Come on Anna. We need to get outta here." Then we were moving again, Remy not letting go of me, a hard set in his jaw. Soon we reached the street, Remy didn't once slow down. He was leading me somewhere I'd never been. That was when I regained my wits and stopped walking. "Stop Remy."

He looked at me like I'd grown a second head. "We can't stop Chere. In case you missed it, we've got two deadly men chasin afta us." I crossed my arms. "No, you need to tell me whats happening now. Why are they chasing you, why attack me, why did they call you Gambit?" Remy sighed in an exasperated way. "Chere I promise that I'll answer your questions but please you need to let me get you safe."

I looked him in the eye, and saw he was in earnest. He truly wanted to protect me from something. "Ok" I replied simply.


	3. The Next Move

As we walked at our quick pace I looked at Remy. He kept his eyes straight ahead, but you could tell he was carefully taking in everything around us. All of a sudden he steared me down an alleyway, where a car was parked. I don't know much about cars, but this one was beautiful, it looked like a cadillac, classic, paint purple but it was so dark it almost looked black.

Remy unlocked the car and opened the passenger door. I climbed in, taking a moment to adjust my skirt so I wouldn't tear it. Soon enough Remy had us speeding down a highway. He'd been quiet the whole time, I glanced over at him and felt myself shiver slightly. Remy's head whipped toward me. "You alright chere?" I didn't quite trust myself to speak so I nodded. H studied me intently as if to see I wasn't lieing. His intense gaze made me squirm in my seat. I took off the black feather mask and placed it in my lap. The action made Remy move his eyes from my face to the dress.

"Shame." I heard him mutter to himself. "What's a shame." I asked. He tore his gaze back to the road. "Remy was thinking what a shame that dress had to go to waste." I could feel my treacherous cheeks burn red. "Tante worked so hard on that too." He finished.

"Tante made this?" I gasped gestured to the feathered gown. Remy nodded, his old cocky smirk had returned. Gazing out the window wistfully I answered. "I wish I got a chance to thank her."

"I guess you want to start askin them questions now, chere." I nodded my head and took a moment to gather my thoughts. "How did you do that. With the cards? Make them explode like that?" I saw Remy's smirk slide into a half-scowl. "Chere how do you feel about mutants?" My eyes studied him as everything clicked into place. Remy was a mutant. That's how he could do those astonishing things. "Well Chere." Remy said patiently. I blinked realizing I'd been thinking in real time.

"I think that there are good and bad mutants; just like humans. I don't like to judge." Remy looked at me.

"Well as you can tell I'm a mutant. Dis top secret operation decided I was a dangerous one and on day these men carried me off and locked me up in some hell hole." I felt my jaw drop. "For no reason, they just picked you up. For what?" Remy shook his head. "There were experiments on my powers, but I don't know what for."

Looking at him I saw the cold look in his eyes, the hard set of his jaw. Gently reaching over I put my hand on his shoulder. "Did they hurt you?" My voice sounded quiet. Remy nodded "More than I could say. Everyday for two years." The anger and hurt in his voice made me want to cry. But I felt like it was time to change the subject.

"Where are we going?" Remy looked greatful to get off the subject of his past. "First we hole up in a motel after puttin some distance behind us. Then we'll plan the next move." He looked at me with a reassuring smile.


	4. The Choice

_Remy's P.O.V_

After bein on the road a few hours Anna finally fell asleep. I'd broken our plans because Tante had called to warn me about Creed and Zero. The look of disappoint on her face was hurtful. Howevea I was happy about her opinons on mutants. That took myself by surprise. Why on Earth would I care bout anyone's opinion.

Lookin in the seat next to me at the lady I thought about when I first spied her. Her standin there in the corner lookin all shy. Clearly she was a tourist that had taken a wrong turn. She had fascinated me, funny, quick witted and quite pretty. Howevea when I'd seen her in that gown she'd gone from pretty to beautiful. It was strange for me to take such an interest in a human. She seemed different, and I liked that.

Then I noticed, if she didn't move soon her neck was goin to be messed up. Scannin the highway I spied a roadside motel. Takin the turn off, I reached over and patted her head gently.

_Anna's P.O.V_

I don't know how long I'd been sleeping when I felt something on my head. It was a hand stroking my hair softly. The repeating motion nearly put me back to sleep, until I heard Remy's voice.

"Time to get up sleepin beauty." I sat up slowly feeling of neck, which now had I slight crick. When I looked I saw Remy was pulling us into a motel. When he put us into a parking space Remy seemed to be scanning the area before considering getting out.

"Chere you need to stay he while I get us a place to sleep." I nodded my head in answer. Remy pushed a button on the dash and the cars windows went dark. Then Remy shrugged of his fancy jacket and went into the motel office. I bent down in my seat to remove the blasted heels from my poor abused feet. It wasn't long before Remy came back out with a room key in hand.

"Lets go Chere." He said opening my door with a smile. He gave me a funny look when he saw my bare feet on the pavement.

"What those heels hurt." That made him laugh at me. Remy looked a little better now, just a little more relaxed. When we got into our room I saw that it was nothing special. In fact it was down right basic, didn't even have a refrigerator. I sat down on one of the two beds, Remy wasn't though.

"What's up Remy?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't worry Chere, Remy be back. I just going to get us some new clothes. We do look a little conspicuous no?"

"Sure Remy. I guess I'll wait here." He gave me that slightly guilty smile and took of. While he was gone I went into the small bathroom that we had. The reflection wasn't pretty, the gown was wrinkled and ruffled, a few of the feathers looked pulled out. My hair was a nest, flat and tangled, and my makeup had smeared. So I spent the next fifteen minutes trying to remove every stitch of makeup from my face. Then I took out all the hairpins I had in my hair, and ran my fingers through it. I guess that was bit better. When I was in there I heard Remy reenter the bedroom.

"Chere? Chere?" His tone sounded worried, so I hurriedly opened the bathroom door.

"Relax Remy I'm here." Remy just held out a duffel bag that contained some clothes for the both of us.

"Where did you get those?" He smirked the same way he had a day ago in the city.

"That's for Remy to know Chere." I sighed and started thinking

"Remy, maybe you should just get me a bus ticket. I can make my way home, I'll call my parents or something." But Remy was shaking his head before I'd even finished speaking, then he sighed.

"Chere, I know you want to go home and you may want to forget about all this. But its impossible." I straightened up and set my shoulders defiantly.

"What? Impossible? Impossible for me to go home? To see my family? To be safe?" I knew I was beginning to sound hysterical, and I didn't care I was hysterical. Breathing very fast I felt light headed and tears were forming in my eyes.

Remy took me by the shoulders and lead me to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Chere you need to listen to me right now. That man Creed is dangerous, he won't hesitate to kill either of us." My eyes shot up to his, and I gasped at the steel in them.

"Now Chere I know that I can disappear, and Creed knows it to. Now he has your scent, if I go on my own he'll come after you. If he tracks you he'll hurt you, and your family. Maybe kill you all in the pursuit of findin me." I shook my head and dropped my eyes from his burning gaze, but Remy forced my shoulders back so I had to look at him.

"Look, Chere, Anna you need to make a choice. You can come with me, and I'll keep you safe. Or you can go on ya own and take your chances. I won't force you to do anything." With that he released me and went to sit on the opposite bed facing the window, away from me.

I was thinking about Tante and her sympathetic face. "A terrible choice." She had said, one that would hurt me and help others. This was it I knew it, it was a feeling. Strangely now that the choice was laid out so completely, it didn't seem so terrible. Slowly I stood and walked over to Remy's side, and sat down. I gently put my hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at me.

"When do we leave?"


	5. Why?

_Cold, wet, scared. Claws on my neck. Foul breath on my ear. "Your mine now. No ones coming to save you." Tears in my eyes. A hard sob in my throat as I answer as bravely as I could. "Your wrong, he's on his way now." That foul voice chuckled darkly. "Oh, he tried but that's taken care of." _

"_No. No." I began crying and screaming in despair. "Oh yes, yes." The evil voice answered as those claws began tightening on my throat._

"Chere, Chere come on wake up." My eyes shot open to see Remy standing over me with concern in his eyes.

"What happened." I asked groggily.

"You should be tellin Remy that. You started screamin and hollerin." He stood and started to make his way to the bathroom rubbing his eyes.

"I'm sorry Remy." Remy turned back to face me and gave a smile.

"Don't be Chere. Needed to get up soon anyway, we got a bit of a drive ahead of us." He sounded cheerful which helped my mood a little bit. Getting up I changed into jeans and a t-shirt while Remy was in the bathroom. Then, lacking a comb, untangled my hair as much as possible with my fingers.

When Remy came out of the bathroom he started cleaning. I mean cleaning only in the way that germaphobes do. By the end of his cleaning job he'd switched the sheets, gotten rid of the trash, and wiped down everything. It was probably the best

"What's with all this Remy?" I asked while I was helping him.

"If they track us here it'll slow them down." I nodded my head as we headed out the door to the parking lot. The Remy turned around.

"That reminds me Chere. You got a cell phone?"

"Ah, ya I got one right here." Pulling out my cell phone, but Remy snatched it from my hand. Before I could protest his eyes glowed bright red, and he threw my phone in the air. Then it exploded.

"Let me guess." I started in a snarky tone.

"They may have been tracking my phone?" Remy nodded his head

"You catch on quick don't ya Chere." He gave me a wink, which ticked me of just a little. Back in the car we started tearing down the road. I looked at the sun peaking over the horizon, I could roughly determine we were heading north.

"So Remy, where are we actually going?" Remy looked at me before answering.

"We'll in the mutant underground you here rumors. One in particular has caught my attention. About a man, a professor who runs a kind of safe house for mutants." I must have looked uncertain about the idea because Remy added hastily.

"Don't worry Chere, I hear dis man is real friendly. He likes humans to." I nodded my head deciding to trust his judgement.

"Where is it?" I asked, Remy thought for a moment.

"I here it's in upstate New York." Something about all the connections Remy had made me uneasy.

"Remy, how do you know all of this? Not just this specifically, you seem to have a way of getting anything, how?" Remy pointedly kept his eyes on the road and didn't answer.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I told him in a resigned tone. We lapsed into a kind of awkward silence. I began to play with my hair to give my hands something to do. Then I heard Remy speak again.

"I'm a thief Chere." Remy said in a quiet voice. I whipped my head to look at him. He wasn't joking. When he turned to gaze at me I tuned my head forward quickly.

"Why?" I asked in an uncertain tone, refusing to meet his eyes. Remy grinned at me.

"Ask me again when we stop for the night." I nodded

"Ok."

I hate long car rides, my seat hurts and I'm bored. Remy helped a little, he talked to me and told me stories that mad me laugh. I don't know how long we were on the road when I fell asleep. Remy woke me up when he came to a motel. The room we were given could have been a twin of the last one, it was small and sparse. When we got settled for the night I decided to hold Remy to his word.

"Alright Remy tell me." Remy smirked at me.

"Tell you what Chere? I could tell you so many things." I crossed my arms at him and pursed my lips, probably looking like a school marm.

"Ok, ok you can stifle the look Chere. It burns. I'll tell you." So we sat on one of the beds together, and Remy preceded to tell me his story.


	6. Start at the Beginning

Actually his story was very long and very, very interesting. Turns out Remy was an orphan how was taken in by his adopted father, a master thief.

"When my powers bloomed my changen eye color got me a name. Le Blanc Diable." Remy wrapped up his story around a mouth full of fries. We had stopped for lunch around three, he'd been telling me his story since last night.

"So why did that man call you Gambit?" He looked at me confused for a moment before his eyes cleared. Luckily he swallowed his bite of hamburger before responding.

"You me Creed. Well back at the hell hole I had a lot a free time in my cell, spent some of it playin the guards at poker. Nearly cleaned em all out every other day, they gave me the name and it stuck." I grinned impishly.

"We'll it sure is an interesting name." Remy grinned at me.  
"Alright chere, I told you my story. Now it's time I hear yours. Where you from?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"There isn't much to talk about. I'm from Virginia, got a normal life." Looking at my milkshake uncomfortable I reflected on my life. It seemed so dull compared to Remy's.

"Honestly this is the first adventure I've ever had." Remy reached out and took my hand.

"I guess I should be honored to be your chaperone." He had such a smirk I reached over and lightly smack his cheek playfully. Laughing he held a hand to his cheek.

"Ow chere, how'd you get so cruel." That made me laugh to.

"Come on chere, we got some drivin to do. We keep our pace we should be there by tomorrow." I groaned at the prospect of more driving. Drive we did, not even stopping in a motel for the night. By morning I was cursing the car, cursing the sun, and cursing Remy for laughing at my cursing. Eventually though we reached our destination; Westchester, New York. Before we got to this safe place Remy mentioned we ditched the car. Remy said it was just a precaution.

When we reached the place Remy told me about I was blown away. It was an in gated estate with a plaque that read "Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters". Looking at the security cameras everywhere and hidden motion detectors I had some doubts.

"This guys suppose to be friendly huh Remy. The place is pretty locked down for a safe school." Remy nodded at the statement but gave me a serious look.

"Yeah but chere in dis kinda situation it's important to be friendly and smart." I sighed.

"Ok, point taken. What now?" Remy chuckled a little and reached over me, pressing a buzzer next to the gate.

"Now we wait to get buzzed in." I flushed feeling a little ridiculous. It wasn't long before a voice came out of the speaker.

"Can I help you." A man's voice crackled over the speaker. Remy held up a finger to me and smirked.

"Sure can homme, I'd like a extra large milkshake and bacon burger with everything on it. Chere you want anything?" Thinking the travel had unraveled Remy's mind I pushed him aside looking into the camera lens.

"Sorry about him. Look we heard this is a safe place. We're tired and would love it if we could speak with someone inside." There was a pause then the voice came back.

"Well this showed be interesting. Come on in." A buzzer sounded and the gate swung open automatically. Remy gave me an impressed look as he sauntered inside.

"What was that foolishness Remy Lebeau?" I asked with a scowl on my face. He grinned crookedly.

"Just breakin the ice chere. You heard the man, he's curious about us." Rolling my eyes I walked ahead.

"Yeah curious about our mental state." He chuckled loudly behind me. As I climbed the gently steps of the school mansion I thought about how I'd never wanted to smack sense into him more.

When we got into the mansion I couldn't believe how beautiful it was. The place was lovely, it looked more like a rich home then a school. Remy whistled lowly taking it in next to me.

"I could feel right at home here." He drawled with what I thought was a thief's envy. A side door opened and against my better knowledge I let out a squeak of fear. The man was in a fitted white long sleeve shirt and tie with tailored slacks. By all accounts a very put together ensemble, but it was his physical appearance that brought out my fear. He was tall, broad shouldered, and positively covered in blue fur. He had heavy arms and what looked like small fangs peeking from his upper lip. The whole package made me think of a blue ape, with very good taste in clothing.

Either he didn't here my little panic, or decided to ignore it because he walked forward and held out a hand. Which Remy shook, appraising the beastly looking man with fearless eyes.

"Pleased to meet you my name is Dr. Hank McCoy." When he spoke I felt a little better about him. His voice was polished and gently, an interesting contrast to his appearance.

"Gambit, and dis is Anna Bailey." Remy introduced us in a friendly tone, but I could see he had put up his walls. I walked forward feeling a little braver and held out my hand.

"How do you do?" I asked, Dr. Hank McCoy looked at me with pleased eyes and smiled taking my hand.

"Very well thank you." Yes when he smiled I could see fangs clearly but the smile was bright and friendly. He gestured to the door he'd come out of and said.

"Please, you should meet the headmaster." He lead us to the door and stood to the side to let Remy and me enter first.

"Thanks Hank." Remy said curtly, still holding up those walls. I looked at the room, it was a light open office. And behind an oak wood desk was a man. The man was wearing a suit and was bald, but he had very kind blue eyes and a gentle smile.

"Hello Gambit, Miss Bailey welcome to my school." His voice was as kind as his eyes, with a soft English accent. Despite the unusual circumstances I instantly like the man. When he moved I saw that the man was paralyzed, coming around the desk on an electronic wheelchair.

"Mr. Xavier I'm presuming." Remy said in a voice that sounded like he was being very cautious. Xavier nodded with the same smile.

"Yes Mr. Lebeau, there's no need to be so tense you are both safe here a assure you." He waved toward a small comfortable looking couch.

"Please sit, make yourselves comfortable and we'll talk about your sudden appearance." I grinned and crossed the room and sank into the cushions with a contented sigh. Remy sat down next to me sitting straight as a board. Xavier motioned to Remy.

"Why don't you start at the beginning Mr. Lebeau."

**Sorry for the delay, searching for inspiration these days. Please review, feedback is my ambrosia.**


	7. Odd

_Remy's POV_

My mind began to wander as I told the suit in front of me how we came to be here. The whole place was secure enough to be safe. Secure enough that someone of my talents would have a hard time breaking in. As far as the people we'd met Hank seemed friendly enough. The man Xavier, I don't know what it was but he seemed familiar. At the same time he felt trustworthy, he practically radiated concern for others. All in all it seemed a safe, comfortable place to lay low. My only concern was Anna, being a human I didn't know what they'd say about her. I'd told her that they were human friendly but that was more to put her mind at ease.

"Mr. Lebeau. Your mind is wandering." Xavier broke me out of my meditations, and he smiled at me.

"Don't worry so much Gambit I can promise you nobody in my school would dream of harming Miss. Bailey." I felt instantly on edge something wasn't quite right.

"Wait one moment homme. I don't recall sayin my name is Lebeau, or that Anna was human." Xavier leaned back in his chair and then I heard a voice in my head.

_"Your not the only one with talents Remy." _ My eyes widened and I leap to my feet.

"You listen and you listen good. You stay outta Remy's head if you know what's good for you." Instantly the man held up his hands.

"I apologize Gambit, you don't have to worry about me. Traditionally I don't use my powers unless there is need." Xavier looked away from me and gave an amused smile.

"It would seem your friend is more tired than you thought." Raising an eyebrow I turned to look at Anna, she was leaning on the armrest fast asleep. I smiled down at her, then Xavier spoke.

"Gambit, you are both welcome to stay here as long as you need. Provided you occasionally lend a hand around the grounds and training the students." I regarded him a moment lookin him in the eyes, there was no lie there.

"Alright you got yourself a deal Prof." I shook the man's hand, and his eyes wandered a moment. Then Hank walked back in.

"You called Charles?" He smiled at Hank in a familiar way.

"Yes Hank, Mr. Lebeau and Miss Bailey will be staying with yes for a while. Please show them to free room?" I held up my finger to Hank asking for a moment, and turned to Anna. Very gently I shook her shoulder.

"Come on Chere, time to wake up."

_Anna's POV_

Someone was shaking me, and I was tired. I tried to roll over and go to sleep when I heard Remy's smooth drawl.

"Come on Chere, time to wake up." Opening my eyes I gave an almighty yawn. I saw Xavier sitting across from me with an amused look, and Remy standing over me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep on everyone." Xavier chuckled a little bit.

"Quite alright Miss Bailey. Hank will show you both to your rooms and you can get a good nights rest." Rising to follow Hand and Remy I smiled at him one last time.

"Thanks Professor." Quietly we climbed the stairs in the front hall. There was a hallway full of doors, which were dorms if I was any judge. Hank stopped at a door to the right and turned to Remy.

"This should be a good room for you Gambit." Remy nodded to him and stepped into the room. Hank and I continued down the hall. I looked back and saw that Remy was standing in the doorway watching to see where my room was. I guess with the situation we were in I should be understanding of Remy's paranoia, but it still seemed ridiculous. Hank opened the door to another room.

"This should be good for you Miss. Bailey." I looked around the room it was spacious with it's own bathroom. Turning around I gave Hank a big smile.

"Thanks Dr. McCoy, thanks a lot. By the way you can call me Anna." He smiled at me graciously and nodded to me.

"Well then Anna, you'll need to start calling me Hank." Hank left after that and I made very good use of the bed I'd been provided. For the third time I started to dream.

_I was laying down on a blanket outside. The sky was clear and it was warm with a cool breeze. I sat up confused for a moment. I knew I was having one of those strange dreams, but this is the first time I was aware of it. The breeze tickled my bare leg, looking down I saw what I was wearing. It was a light yellow sundress and white sandals. The dress wasn't familiar and beside me was a picnic basket. Someone gently grabbed me from behind and I gasped, but the embrace wasn't threatening. Two arms circled my waist and pulled me to lean against a warm body. _

_ "You know suga' you need to start eating or your gonna get to skinny." I scoffed at the soft voice behind me. _

_ "I happen to be of a perfect body composition mister." The arms tightened around me._

_ "Oh, I know that, but all the same." A hand came in front of my face holding a cherry tart. Instinctively I opened my mouth and closed my eyes. I felt cherry syrup dribble down my chin, and the man behind me chuckled. Next thing you know a pair of lips are on mine then on my chin cleaning it completely. The man laughed breaking away._

_ "You always did taste like cherries Chere." Shock radiated through me when I heard the word Chere. Opening my eyes slowly I took in the face of none other than Remy Lebeau. _

Gasping I woke up staring at the light fixture hanging above me. There was someone knocking at my door. Opening the door I saw it was Hank.

"Good morning Anna. We're serving breakfast downstairs if your hungry." I felt like jumping up and down.

"Starving actually." I glanced down at my clothes I'd slept in, they were wrinkled and probably smelled.

"Um,wait one moment." Quickly I changed my clothes and went back outside.

"Alright lets eat." When we got downstairs Hank lead me to a kitchen/ dining area where a bunch on people were sitting. The only people I recognized were Xavier and Remy. Next to them was a redheaded girl, a boy with sunglasses, and a dark skinned girl with white hair. Each was probably the same age group as Remy and I.

"Good Morning Miss. Bailey." Xavier said. I smiled at him

"Good Morning professor." One at a time I was introduced to the others, Jean, Scott, and Ororo. Hank held out a chair for me. Once I was sitting he took the seat next to me. Remy looked at me with an odd look.

"Morning Remy, sleep well?" With a curt nod Remy answered me.

"Fine. You?" I had to look away from him I could feel a ferocious blush on my cheeks.

"Very well, thank you." I heard Remy give a grunt in answer, sneaking a look at him as we ate I found it odd. Remy was looking at his plate with an strange look, like a child whose toy was taken away on Christmas morning. It was very weird Remy was normally in a great humor in the mornings. I'd have to ask him about it later.

**Sorry for the delay. Please Review advice is appreciated. **


	8. Hunting

_Third P.O.V_

Victor Creed was sitting in the car with a block of wood. Whittling with his claws gave him something to do with his hands, and distracted him from grinding his teeth. Zero was in that cheep motel trying to follow up on some lead about their little run away s. When Zero finally came back to the car Victor gave him an irritated look.

"If you let me talk to them, it wouldn't have taken so long." Zero gave him a look right back.

"Creed lets not forget your on a short leash. I don't like partnering with you either, so suck it up and pay attention." Creed grunted in reply and crossed his arms. Zero took a breath before continuing.

"Well according to employees and security cameras they definitely stopped here for the night. Didn't order room service, refused maid service, and paid in cash. I want to get a team in here to sweep the room." Creed snorted in disbelief at the man.

"Seriously Zero. You think Gambit's that stupid? If he refused maid service it means that he's cleaned it himself you'll be wasting everybody's energy calling a team. Did you even check for cell phones?" Zero made an angry face at his tone. He didn't like being treated like a fool.

"Of course I did." He held up an evidence bag with a few pieces of charred plastic and wires.

"We think it belongs to the girl. If Lebeau had a phone there's no way we'd find it." Creed reached over and snatched the bag away. Opening the bag he lowered he head, eyes closed he took a deep whiff. Nodding certainly he pulled a sick looking smile.

"It's that little red head's alright. I can't what to discuss what she tried to do stomping on my foot." Zero looked concerned now. On the task force they were always towing the line when it came to the law, and Creed had a short fuse.

"Easy Creed, the girls human near as we can tell. She needs to be taken in unhurt." Creed nodded and turned to Zero in his sit.

"At the same time, she's aiding and embedding Gambit. Which means I'm free to us what ever force is necessary to bring her in." Zero was uncertain, but didn't rebuke him. He pulled up a map and looked at it.

"They've been heading steadily north. We should continue that way." Creed's face lifted into that predatory smile that made babies cry.

"Let's get hunting."

**There you go, you get to see what the villains are up to. Can you just hear the dramatic organ music?**

**DUH, DUH, DUH, DUMMMM!**


	9. Blood Bath

_Anna's P.O.V_

The next week was great, and that's me just being polite to my host. I work up every morning ate breakfast with the guys. After that it I assisted Hank down in his lab, which doubled as the mansions med bay. Then it was lunch followed by training, well I ran kiddi kata exercises Scott gave me. The other guys on the other hand they had the most kick butt training simulator. Which was half survival course, half exercise room; they called it the Danger Room.

One thing that bothered me was that Remy was still being distant. I'd bearaly had a really conversation with him since we arrived at the mansion.

"Maybe I did something to offend him." I was talking with Hank in the lab. I was helping run chemical tests along side him. He smiled at me sympathetically, we'd actually become pretty good friends.

"I wouldn't worry so much Anna. Remy is a mutant and as such is more suspicious and slow to trust." Thinking about it I nodded, it did make a lot of sense.

"Your right, I'm worring to much I just need to give him time." Thanking Hank I turned to him and gave him a big hug. He stiffened a moment before relaxing and returning it warmly. Of course he was very careful not to crush me, he was very strong.

Then he stiffened again, looking at him he was looking beyond me. I turned around and in the door way was Remy Lebeau. His lip was stiff and his posture ridged. I couldn't speak because of the awkwardness. Slowly he glanced between Hank and myself, and spoke.

"Well, I suppose I'll just leave you two to your selfs." With that he turned and walked away, but with a very noticeable limp. That was when I practically face palmed myself, Remy had been hurt in the danger room and had come down here to be looked at. Taking in a big breath I turned back to Hank.

"I'm so sorry Hank I have to try and talk to him." Hank nodded understanding.

"Of course." With that I took off looking for Remy. Let me tell you even with a limp that man was hard to catch.

"Remy for goodness sake will you slow down?" He did stop, albeit to fast. I nearly slammed into him. He turned to face me.

"What is it?" He still had that distant look on his face that I was beginning to hate.

"What is it? Remy your hurt, I was worried." Remy laughed in a bitter way and spoke with a disdainful tone.

"You worried about ol' Remy. Oh Chere how sweet." I gasped at his tone, he never spoke to me like that. Putting my hands on my hips I scowled at him.

"What's with you anymore Remy? What did I do to make you so made at me?" He looked me over for a minute, and his eyes seemed to soften a moment.

"Never you mind Chere. You just get back to you big furry bo' and forget it." I stood there in such shock that I couldn't even call after him. Slowly I made my way back down to the lab. Hank gave me a smile when he saw me.

"Did you talk to him?" My voice sounded bitter as I responded.

"Oh, yeah I talked to him alright." Hank frowned at my tone, and put down the chart he'd been reading. Pulling up a stool he settled in to listen to me. That's the great thing about Hank, he's never too busy. Pulling up a seat across from him I told him what happened.

"Remy's got it in his head that were a couple. If I'm right, he still doesn't trust you guys and is offended by the idea of me fraternizing." Hank stiffened in his seat.

"What! That's preposterous!" I raised an eyebrow at him and he coughed into his fist uncomfortably.

"What I mean is that. You and I are friends, colleagues. I could only view you as a sister, never a romantic interest." I laughed at his stumbling answer.

"I know Hank, I'm the same way. I don't know why Remy would ever think such a thing." Hank put a hand to his chin and thought for a moment.

"Maybe I could straighten this whole situation out." My eyes widened at the idea, Remy did have a bit of a temper.

"I don't think that's such a smart idea Hank." But Hank shrugged me off.

"No don't worry about anything. I'll talk to him myself." With that Hank left the lab, and I sighed to myself. This was either going to fix everything, or turn into a blood bath.


	10. Everythings OK

I couldn't help but worry about the situation with Remy. However I wasn't left to worry about it, Storm needed me in the Danger room. Fun fact about Storm she was pretty savvy with a wrench, and sometimes ran maintenance on the machinery. Storm was an easy girl to get along with. She had a gentle voice and an attentive ear.

"So has the Professor said you can teach history yet?" I asked her curiously. Currently I couldn't see her because she was crawling under a panel.

"Not yet, but as more students show up we may not have a choice." I nodded smiling. Storm wanted to teach more than anything. I knew how important it was to her.

"Well I know you'll make a great teacher." She ducked out of the machine to smile at me. Of all the guys Storm had been the slowest to trust me. Maybe because of that I value her friendship so greatly. Eventually we got the booby-traps in the Danger Room up and running. Helping her on her feet I giggled when I saw Storms face. She had a big grease smear across her forehead. Reaching up she got some grease on her fingers and quickly smeared it on my cheek.

After we finally stopped laughing at ourselves we made our way back up to the school. On the way two young students about knocked us over. Looking at them I recognized one of them and called to her.

"Jubilee! What's going on?" She came up and grabbed both Storm and me.

"No time to explain, come on!" Pulling at us hard we had no choice but to follow her. She took us straight to one of the gym's, the one with the sparring mats.

Around the far mat a crowd was forming. Some kids were gasping, others were cheering. I guessed a fight had broken out. The kids were packing in really tight, it looked like a mosh pit.

"Well we'll never get through that." I said certainly but Storm shook her head.

"Don't be so sure Anna." immediately her eyes went cloudy and the back door slammed open. An almighty wind blew straight into the room and essentially parted the Red Sea. Now we had a clear path to the mat. I glanced at her with a little smile.

"I'm never going to get use to that." She gave me a proud smirk and we made our way through the crowd. I shouted aloud when I saw who was fighting. On the mat Hand and Remy were going at it. From my point of view these guys looked like they were out for blood.

Hank normally so composed now looked like a real Beast. His shirt was untucked and his teeth bared. He seemed to be throwing very heavy punches that could take Remy's head off. Remy wasn't exactly a victim though: while Hank had size and strength, Remy had tact and speed. He was leaping and flipping around like a Cajun Bruce Lee. Also he was using his kinetic power to add weight to his punches.

One punch caught Hank in the chest making him fall to the ground, stunned on his back. While Hank was dazed struggling to breath, Remy came up and grabbed Hank's collar lifting his torso of the ground. If Remy hit him again like that Hand would be K.O.'d or worse.

"That's it." I rushed forward I heard Storm call for me to stop, but I didn't listen. I rushed and shoved Remy on his shoulders, using all my weight and momentum. It caused him to stumble backwards on the mat. He stood there stunned just staring at me with an incredulous look.

"What are you thinking Gambit?" My voice sounded panicked and shrill.

"What are you thinking Anna? I could've killed you?" I knew he was right. If he'd been a second faster throwing that punch I'd have been obliterated. After all I wasn't built for punishment like Hank, but I shrugged it off.

"Well you really would have really killed Hank." I looked back at Hank who was doing his best to sit up. With Storm's assistance, I could see his eyes were slightly off.

"I'm fine Anna." However the slur in his words suggested he was anything but.

"Storm take him downstairs, keep an eye on him please." Storm nodded and helped Hank up to his feet. As he stumbled away I caught Remy giving a satisfied smirk. I scowled at him and saw a bruise forming over his eye. Coming forward I grabbed him by the wrist.

"Come with me." I demanded. Surprisingly he came along compliantly, I think he had a touch of concussion as well.

Eventually we got to the kitchen and I pulled a stool from the island. Shoving him in to the seat, I set to work. But first I gave him an angry look.

"Your lucky that I'm studying to be nurse, or I'd throttle you." Quickly I made an ice pack out of a dish rag and put it to Remy's face. He hissed indicating I'd pressed a little to hard, but I just gave him an innocent smile. But after that I iced and inspected the wound as gently as I could. Remy eventually looked at me in a shy way, and also a little ashamed. It was weird, now it was like everything had been defused. Neither of us seemed to have the energy to be mad at each other. Like the entire fight had cleared the air, and now things were less tense. I heard Remy mumble under his breath.

"I'm sorry." I just mumbled right back to him.

"It's alright." We kept a comfortable silence after that, and everything seemed a bit like it was before.

**There you go, I hope you enjoy. Please Review**


	11. Taken

Next week I went down into Hanks lab in a shockingly good mood. When I walked in I tapped my knuckles against the frame a few time so I wouldn't shock him.

"Hey Hank, how ya feeling." Hank turned to me with his friendly smile.

"Hello Anna long time no see. I've never felt better." I smiled back and grabbed a lab coat so I could help him with whatever required more than two hands. Although technically he had three. The man can carry objects with his FEET!

"Hank I wanted to say thanks for before with Remy. I don't know why but everything seems so much smoother now." Hank nodded his head as he read a chart and answered very analytical.

"It's simple, Remy Lebeau has a very confrontational attitude. The simplest way for him to think through his emotions is to let them out." I snorted a little.

"Yeah but next time maybe not all at once. We don't need to treat you for a concussion every time Remy has a tantrum." We laughed a little and worked in silence for about an hour. Seriously leave it to a guy like Hank to treat a confrontation like a social experiment. After that there was a gentle knocking at the door I looked over and saw Remy.

"Hey Remy." I said happily. He smiled back at me.

"Hey there chere." He glanced over to Hank and rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Hank." He said by way of greeting. I swear the man is so prideful, that's the closest he's ever going to get to apologizing to Hank. But Hank smiled and answered with a very friendly voice.

"Good to see you Remy." Remy cleared his throat a bit trying to make himself comfortable.

"Well Hank would you mind if I stole Anna away from ya for a bit." I frowned a little at the sudden request. So I asked.

"What is it Remy?" He didn't answer, he just rose his eyebrow and gave a funny 'look'. Hank had a funny little smile and answered Remy's question.

"I wouldn't mind at all Remy. Anna and I were just finishing up." Remy came up to me and gently took my hand.

"Come on Chere. I gotta surprise for ya." He was pulling me so insistently that I didn't fight him. He lead me out to the front of the mansion stopping long enough to hand me a jacket, and slung a bag on my back. Then when we reached the front of the mansion Remy brought me up to a beautiful motorcycle. I raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that Scott's bike?" Remy just gave me a look that said 'what's your point." He passed me a helmet and we straddled the bike.

"Remy when are you going to tell me what this is about?" The cajun just looked over his shoulder and smirked at me.

"You seem to forget the whole concept of a 'surprise' Chere." I went to retort but Remy revved the engine and we tore off. The motorcycle ride was absolutely thrilling. Remy took me down these old winding roads. Banking the turns so low that it made me squeal, and Remy laughed his head off. Eventually he drove us up an old hill that had a small grove of trees. When I got off the bike I looked at the view, you could see for miles down into this gorgeous valley. Remy led me to a shady spot under a big tree and reached into the back pack we'd brought, producing two sandwiches and juice boxes. I took my food and he smiled down at me in an embarrassed way.

"Not to chessy is it?" I laughed a little bit and shook my head slowly.

"No it's nice. It's very nice." We sat chewing in silence for awhile, until the sun started to to set. Then Remy looked at me with an impish look. It was the same look that he gave me several times in New Orleans.

"What?" I asked grinning in spite of myself.

"I just had a thought. Do you remember that night in New Orleans you and I got all dressed up for a night out to a masque." I nodded still grinning at whatever game he was playing. He bent down and reached into the backpack. Pulling out a small hand held radio he smiled at me.

"Well ma'am I believe I still owe you a dance." With that he clicked on the radio and the sounds of a slow jazz number filled the air. He stood and held out his hand to me, smiling I took it. Pulling me to him Remy took my waist and grabbed my other hand. Slowly he lead me in a gentle waltz. Remy softly pulled me closer until my head was rested against his shoulder. I could hear him humming the tune under his breath just loud enough to be heard. I breathed in deeply taking everything in the warmth of the sun on my back. Remy's arm holding me strong and true, and his scent like honey laced in spice.

"Anna." I heard Remy say softly. I opened my eyes and gasped seeing a nightmare over his shoulder. There was the clawed man Victor Creed leaning against a tree smirking at us playing with his nails. Remy felt me stiffen and turned around. When he saw Creed he went into a defensive pose and shuffled me behind him. From the shadows Zero revealed himself and trained his pistols on the two of us.

"Hello again Gambit. And you too pretty little miss." Creed grumbled. Gambit practically snarled at them and pulled a small metal cylinder from his jacket, which lengthened itself into a metal bo staff. In the other hand he held a fan of playing cards.

"You two walk away now and I'll be sparin' you a world of hurt." Creed let out a dark chuckle. I whispered into his ear.

"Remy I don't think they're in the mood for negotiations." It seems they could actually hear me because Zero actually spoke now.

"Listen to your girl Gambit. We've been on the road for long time and we're tired. So just come quietly." Remy glanced around for awhile before it looked like a light bulb went off.

"Sorry mes amies. We have no intentions of 'coming quietly'." With that he charged a plalying card and threw it into the ground and exploded. The explosion kicked up a ton of dirt into the air blinding me, and I understood. Remy was making a smoke screen for us. I felt a tugging at my hand, and I was pulled along in to the tree grove. We were running for our lives after that, and I quickly felt myself grow tired. Remy however kept his pace, he glanced behind us and his eyes widened. Then he threw himself on me, driving us into the ground.

"HEAD DOWN!" He screamed, and then tree that was where we were just moments before practically shattered in a barrage of gun shots. Remy tried to recover, but he wasn't quick enough Creed barreled into him. Then they were going at it hand to hand. I was able to hear a faint click above the noise and I looked to the side. Zero was off to the side setting his sights on Remy, thankfully he had forgotten about me. I picked up the first thing I saw (a dead tree branch) and took a home-run swing at Zero. It was a blind desperate swing and it caught him in the stomach. But my goal was achieved Zero doubled over in pain and dropped the gun. Unfortunately he recovered quickly and made a grab for me. I fought back as best I could but Zero had strength and experience. He mangaged to pull out a second gun and pin me to his chest holding the barrel flush with my head.

"Creed." He shouted. Creed and Remy stopped fighting and I saw that Remy was preparing to throw a card at Creed. One with enough power to splatter him across the ground, but when he saw me with Zero he froze. Creed looked at us panting with exhaustion, but when he look an evil grin spread across his face. Zero spoke.

"Nows not opportune Creed." He looked to Remy and commanded.

"As for you Gambit. You have two days to turn yourself into the island. Your little girlfriend will serve as a good faith payment." Remy had a scary look on his face as he looked at Zero.

"Remy's gonna make you bleed for this homme." They didn't respond they just backed away slowly, dragging me with them. When I felt Zero tugging I started thrashing, but he had me to strongly. Still I fought desperately and I shouted as loud as I could.

"NO, NO. LET GO OF ME. LET GO. REMY, REMY!" When we were out of eyesight of Remy Creed seemed to get tired of my yelling and pulled a gag across my mouth. Then I felt something pinch the back of my shoulder, and the world went dark.

**So sorry it's taking me so long to update. I'm having a hard time finding inspiration, but please Review. **


	12. I Hope

When I finally came to I realized I was on the ground and very cold. Looking up I saw that I was in what looked like a jail cell. Across the way there was a child in a red jumpsuit behind another set of bars watching me. Sitting up slowly, because I was very stiff I gave the kid a little smile that I hoped looked reassuring.

"Hi there. Do you know where we are." The kid didn't answer or change expression all he did was shake his head from side to side. Then I felt a tickle at the back of my mind like when the Professor tried to contact me, then there was a voice in my head.

"_They took me in the middle of the night. I was sleeping, I didn't even see who took me." _I gave the boy a sorrowful look and answered aloud.

"I'm so sorry, my name is Anna Bailey." The kid studied me a moment before I heard his voice again.

"_I'm Adrian. What are you doing here? Your not a mutant of any kind." _I sighed and got to my feet leaning against the bars.

"Your right I'm not, but I have a friend who is. Apparently I'm suppose to be their bait, boy are they in for a surprise." The boy just shook his head with a pitiful hopeless look.

"_Don't get your hopes up for being rescued. If your friend is stupid enough to come here, he won't be walking out again._"I didn't answer I just sat down with my head resting against the cool bars. Praying that Remy and the others would get here soon.

**Back at the Mansion**

The Professor was holed up in Cerebro and in the outside hallway Remy Lebeau was pacing back and forth. He shot a disdainful look at the X-men who were also waiting.

"I don't see why we need his fancy gizzmo. I know where the island is we could'a already been there by now." Scott took a breath and replied as evenly as he possibly could.

"Remy I know how you feel I was at the island before too. But we need to assess the situation before we charge in there." Remy stormed up to Scott and got right in his face.

"No mon frere you don't know how Remy feels. Remy was the first mutant to break outta that hell hole on his own. Now that means they gotta a axe to grind with me, plus Anna knows about this place. God knows what they may be doin to her..." He trailed off after that and Remy turned away cursing in Cajun French. Trying to hide the water building in his eyes. Xavier came rolling out of Cerebro with a slightly tired look, he'd been in there for over twenty minutes. He scanned over the people assembled in the hall and spoke with a measured tone.

"The island is heavily fortified, but there is a blind spot in there security. Behind a cropping of rocks that should shield the jet. Remy." Remy's head whipped to him and Xavier asked he in his same measured tone.

"If we can get onto the island undetected can you get us inside?" Giving a smirk that was slightly cold Remy replied.

"Please, it's me." Scott came forward ready for action.

"Then we'll get you a uniform." Remy just scoffed at the notion and declined and Scott led the way to the hanger. When they got in view of the jet Remy couldn't stop the gasp of wonder at the XR-72. Quickly the others got changed into their leather uniforms and they loaded into the jet. Remy sat silently and strapped himself in, soon Scott and Jean had the jet in the air and they were off to Three Mile Island. He kept his eyes closed for a bit keeping his breathing even.

The situation was eating away at Remy's heart. Remembering what they were capable of doing to him, as a mutant made him shutter. But it terrified him to think what they could do to Anna if they thought she was protecting him. He clutched his fists trying to compartmentalize his emotions the same way he always did before a job. For some reason though this was different Remy couldn't control the the anger bubbling up under the surface.

Across the way Storm was fastening her cape to her wrists and reviewing the plans of the island in her head. Her eyes briefly scaned over the others and her gaze landed on Remy and his clutched fists. Leaning over she spoke softly.

"Don't worry Remy, Anna is a strong woman. I know that you care for her greatly, but I feel that she will be okay." Remy looked at her wearily and took a deep breath. Sagging in his seat he answered back quietly.

"I sure hope so."

**On the Island**

I sat in my cell trying to get comfortable on the cold cement floor. My head started to lull back and forth as I started to drift into a small nap. But I was startled awake when the door of my cell was slide open loudly. In the doorway was Victor Creed holding what looked like night stick with a taser on the end. I looked at him with wide eyes hoping he was here for what I thought he was. The man just looked at me and then grinned at me flashing his feral looking teeth.

"Ok red. Time to discuss the matter of where you and Gambit were hiding."

**And so the plot thickens. Hope you like. Please review.**


	13. Home

It was several hours later when Creed finished his "interrogation" and I had the marks to prove it. I was so sore I couldn't find it in me to move, just lay there on the concrete floor. Creed had used his night stick as electric shock, and as a brutal club in equal measure. Everything was either aching, throbbing, or burning, but I was proud of myself. That whole time I'd cried, begged, and screamed, but I didn't tell him anything that he could use.

Looking back across the way Adrian was staring at me with weepy eyes. In a moment I felt him entering my mind and I welcomed him gladly, I needed something to distract from the pain.

_Your very brave Anna, but it's useless he'll be back tomorrow. And next time he'll be even rougher. You can't keep this up forever. _I sighed a big breath and nodded my head in agreement, but answer.

"Well I don't have to hold out 'forever' just until my friends get here." Adrian looked like he didn't believe me, but he didn't say so. I couldn't help the little worm in the back of my mind telling me I was wrong. That the guys wouldn't risk their live to rescue just me. Well maybe not the X-men, but I knew for a fact that Remy would. After all he swore to me that he'd protect me, and I'm sure that rescuing fell in the category of protecting.

Rolling onto my back, I said a quick prayer. Then contemplated on how people only seem to really pray when they want something. Yep my whole life is coming to an untimely end, so listen to me contemplate religion. I stretched out my body into the least painful position possible and stared at the ceiling. I began to count the number of cracks in the ceiling, and slowly I began to drift into a fitful sleep.

**On the X jet **

Remy was feeling not only worried but a little motion sick. Which was weird because he normally loved flying, but Scott was not the best pilot in the world. Probably sensing his discomfort Jean turned in her co-pilot seat and addressed him.

"So Gambit do you have any idea on how to get into this place?" Remy closed his eyes for a moment and began to gather his thoughts.

"Yeah, the whole place use to be a nuclear site there are a slew of corridors and emergency conduits that were built into the original infrastructure, in case of fallout." Scott briefly glanced to Remy with a raised eyebrow.

"Surely when they built the island they would have had all of that boarded up." Remy nodded his head with a sly smirk that screamed 'thief'.

"Well if they did, they missed one. That happens to be how I escaped the first time." Jean had a worried look on her face and voiced her thought.

"Are you sure that it's the ideal place to break 'in'?" This time it was Storm that spoke, in a decided voice that spoke more than just her words.

"It does not really matter wither or not it is 'ideal'. Anna is one of us and if we need to take a risk to get her back, so be it." No body responded because Scott was dropping the jet down into finally approach, none to gracefully. It was very bumpy and made everyone clutch the arms of their seats.

"Sorry." Scott said in a steady voice and Remy rolled his eyes.

"You do realize that they have radar. They will eventually see this tub." Scott looked at him with a cocky look of his own.

"This jet has it's own custom defenses, scramblers, cloaks. Trust me if they can find this 'tub' they deserve to find it." With that they all got up and filed out of the jet.

**Anna's cell**

There was a loud clanging that woke me up. Already I could recognized the sound of my cell being opened. Opening my eyes I looked up at the person in the door of my cell, surprisingly it wasn't Creed there for another session. It was a man with gray hair in a military dress suit and he wasn't carrying any weapons that I could see. Carefully I pulled myself to my feet, something this guy made me feel very defensive. Maybe it was the way he was smiling at me that put me on edge.

"Hello there Miss. Bailey my name is Colonel William Stryker." I didn't answer him I just glared and crossed my arms, which hurt I think Creed cracked some of my ribs. The man took in my face for a minute and his expression fell a little bit.

"You don't trust me. I suppose that's understandable." He took in my electric burns and bruised face nodded his head a few times.

"I see that my man Victor Creed got a little overzealous about his job again. You can rest assured that from now on you will be treated with kid gloves." Raising an eyebrow I looked him up and down trying to see if he was serious.

"And why am I to be given such generous treatment?" I said in as sarcastic voice I could manage again he gave me that creepy smile.

"It seems Miss Bailey that we have discovered that you are a mutant." Struggling not to stumble at the news I shook my head vigorously.

"That's not possible, I have no powers or abilities."

"Are you sure about that?" Stryker interrupted me. "Because when Creed was in here I had him scan you with a niffty little device that identifies and localizes a mutants powers. And when he scanned you it showed that you actually have some latent psychic powers." I felt myself freeze when I heard that, my mind flashing to all my strange dreams. Stryker was giving me a knowing smile that made me even more afraid.

"What now, are you going to experiment on me." Stryker nodded his head slowly.

"Please don't take it personally Miss. Bailey, but we need to learn how to harness your ability. Just imagine it a psychic weapon, being able to sense dangerous mutants, to anticipate your enemies moves it's priceless." My eyes if possible went wider at the horrible thought.

"You can't be serious, can you?" My voice had gone shrill. Stryker was still smiling as he all of a sudden snapped his fingers. Then two huge men in white outfits came forward pulling a gurney between them, that was when I ran to the corner. Stryker waved his hand dismissively.

"Take her." The men came forward reaching out to me. I screamed and fought as hard as I could kicking, hitting, scratching, and even biting. Eventually though they got my arms pinned and onto the gurney, before I could continue my fight they strapped me down.

Then out of nowhere there was an explosion that rocked the floor. So much so that pieces of the ceiling began raining down, Stryker and the two goons were past out on the ground. Then a voice that I'd never been more relieved to hear.

"Anna!" Remy cried out and before I knew it Remy was at my side cradling my face.

"Chere, you alright?" Before I could answer Remy touched a finger tip to my straps making the latches pop open.

"Not really, they really did a number on me." I don't think I could even stand again, my rib cage was really throbbing. Remy had the most heartbreaking look on his face and he cupped my cheek again pulling me close.

"I'm so sorry Chere. Remy shoulda got here quicker." He pulled away a little bit and crushed his lips to mine. It was incredible I thought maybe Remy was accidentally channeling his powers into me, because I though I was going to explode. Remy went and put his arms around my waist, but when he squeezed it hurt my ribs. I broke away from him gasping in pain, seeing black spots. Remy's look was more painful then mine if possible. We heard someone moaning, and looking over it seemed that Stryker was regaining consciousness. Suddenly Remy went ridged with a murderous glint in his eye, stalking forward he grabbed the lapels of Stryker's jacket.

"Remember me mon capitane?" He asked in a low voice. Stryker was still reeling from the shock of the explosion, but at Remy's voice he went ridged. Thinking Remy was going to do something he'd regret I called out.

"Remy, please he's not worth it." I didn't think that he really heard me so I took a painful breath and called out really loud.

"Remy! Please Remy, lets just go." I know that my voice was pleading and Remy whipped his head toward me. Looking at me for a minute his face softened and taking a breath he turned back to Stryker.

"You lucky that the lady is so merciful." He let go of the man's jacket and stood back to me and picked me up bridal style. I winced a little bit as he carried me down the hall, he looked at me apolitically.

"You just try and relax Chere. I'm taking you home."

**We are nearly finished here, just a few more chapters. I'm contemplating a sequel. Review and tell me what you think. Please and Thank you.**


	14. Au Revior

I didn't want to fall asleep I wanted to ask question, make sure any one else in this place got away. My body however wouldn't listen and I pretty much blacked out. For the first time in a long time I didn't dream, nothing but the blissful blackness of unconsciousness.

When I woke up I was blinded by florescent light and every part of my body had a dull throbbing sensation. Confused I tried to figure where I was but my mind seemed a little befuddled, all I knew for sure was I wasn't in that cell and in a hospital gown. Looking to the side I saw Remy Lebeau in a chair leaning against the back wall fast asleep. Trying to sit up I strained my injuries and hissed in pain, it wasn't loud but loud enough to alert Remy. In an instant he was at my side and he gently pushed back on my shoulders until I was laying down again. He looked my face over and his pulled into that smirk I'd grown so fond of.

"Just where did you think you was goin' Chere?" I didn't answer him, just smiled and shook my head, then I remembered.

"The Island! My gosh, what happened, did they..." Remy held out a hand to stop me with a concerned look.

"Easy Chere don't get so worked up. The Islands all but destroyed, that place made a pretty big bang." He said that with an ironic smirk, but I still wasn't at ease.

"I wasn't the only one, there were children in there. Where are..."

"Right here at the Mansion." Remy interrupted me again, I must have been in pretty bad shape for him to be so concerned. My thoughts must have registered on my face because Remy continued.

"I don' wanna seem like a mother hen, but the good Doctor spent up toward five hours patchin you up. Not such a bad guy that Hank." I raised an eyebrow at that confession, and took the chance to study Remy. He looked in a word, terrible. His hair was hanging in his face lank and dirty. His clothes covered in soot, dust, on top of being wrinkled and torn. His face was baring a bit more stubble than usual and he and bags under his eyes. I tried raising a hand to his face, but was hampered by an unexpected weight. Looking down I saw that my right forearm was mostly swallowed up by a white cast. So I reached over with my other hand and let the backs of my fingers run over the prickly hairs on his cheek.

"You look tired Remy." Remy blinked his eyes for a bit with a disbelieving look and took my hand gently between his.

"Now how can you be worried about little O'Remy. I just want you to worry about gettin' healed." Someone cleared their throat and looking up I smiled to see Hank McCoy in the doorway. He grinned back at me happily but addressed Remy.

"She's right Remy, now I said you could stay until she woke up. Now I'm insisting that you go get a solid five hours sleep, and then take a shower. Frankly your smelling up my infirmary." For a moment Remy gave Hank a distasteful look, but thankfully he swallowed it. Turning back to me he smiled and leaned forward pressing a kiss to my hairline.

"I'll be back soon Chere." When he walked out I leaned back and let my head sink into my pillow. Smiling gently Hank came to my bedside and began to check me over.

"I must say Anna you are no worse for wear." Looking down at all my bandages with a clinical eye I asked in my 'nurse' voice.

"How bad is it exactly?" He answered immediately in a detached professional tone.

"Not as bad as it could have been. You have three cracked ribs that seem to have set properly, and there's a hairline fracture in you right wrist which shouldn't take that long to heal. Also I've treated your electric burns, I don't believe they'll leave any scars." Nodding my head I tried to put my mind at ease then I heard the quiet voice of Professor Xavier.

"Hank if you don't mind I'd like to speak with Anna." Hank nodded to Xavier and excused himself. At first neither Xavier or I spoke, he was the one to break the ice.

"Well Miss. Bailey you've been through quite an ordeal." I shrugged my shoulders as best I could Xavier's small smile widened.

"You know, of the children we found on the Island one in particular was anxious to know how you were. A rather persistent fellow named Adrian." I broke into a big smile at hearing that.

"He's here at the Mansion? That's great I'd like to see him soon if I can." Xavier agreed immediately. My smile fell a bit as I remembered what Stryker had told me.

"Professor, Stryker told me that his tests told him that I am a mutant. That I have some psychic abilities." Xavier nodded his head with a grim face.

"Yes I realize this." My eyes widened in shock, when I spoke my tone was slightly angry.

"You knew and you didn't tell me!" Xavier held up his hand in a plea for me to wait so I shut my mouth and waited for an explanation. He took a breath before diving in.

"When we first met I couldn't identify you as a mutant because of the nature of your abilities. Your psychic senses are so very subtle that from my point of view it simple seems as if you just have strong instincts, bordering on a sixth sense." I smiled a little bit at the euthinisum.

"So I have a spider sense, Awesome." Xavier chuckled at me before continuing.

"But when I searched for you with Cerebro I discovered that your brain waves were operating on the same level of a mutant. That was the first time that I ever knew what you were I promise you, and I understand if your a little bit confused." I shook my head with a certain air as I responded.

"Actually since I heard about it, it seems to make sense. I had always had strange dreams that always came true in one form or another." The professor and I talked for a whole two hours after that, about my powers and what my potential could grow into. Then he asked me a very important question.

"So Miss. Bailey what would you think about enrolling here at the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters?" My eyes went wide at the suggestion, but I had to think about it seriously.

"Give me a little bit to think about it." He agreed with me and left me to my thoughts. After a few hours of sitting quietly weighing my options until I made my decision. Several painful moments later I'd reached a phone and got back into bed, and dialed my family's number.

The conversation with my parents went a lot smoother than I thought it would. After explaining myself, about my powers and what I could learn they reluctantly agreed. Agreed that I could do a lot more for myself and others from the Institute. My dad had some final parting words for me.

"Baby I don't want you to do this because you think we wouldn't accept you." Smiling to myself I answered my father in a fond voice.

"No Daddy, I want to be here. I think I could be very happy here. I've met a lot of very good people, and I'll still visit you guys every chance I get." I swear I could feel my dad smile at me through the phone.

"Good." We discussed getting my school to transfer me and contacting my room-mates. When I finally hung up the phone I looked to the doorway and saw Xavier there smiling at me.

The next two weeks I mostly spent my time sitting or laying down because of my ribs. It was the longest two weeks of my short life, but the guys really did try to help. Hank kept me stocked on my favorite books, and Adrian visited me when he wasn't in class. The kid was so much more happy now and he made me laugh, interestingly he only ever communicated with telepathy because he was mute. Talk about making lemonade from lemons, right. Remy spent a lot of time with me too, we would play cards and talk for hours. He liked talking about the pranks he played on Scott, mostly because they made me laugh.

Finally Hank checked over my ribs and cleared me to get off bed rest. I wanted to jump for joy but was to afraid Hank would order me back in bed. Rushing out of the infirmary I went to look for Remy but he didn't seem to be anywhere. Eventually I started to look outside, and I spotted Adrian playing basketball with some other boys his age.

"Hey Adrian! Have you seen Remy anywhere." Adrian had got to know Remy during my stint in the infirmary, he would sitin on our games. He would actually play a few hands himself, and he was good. Adrian didn't stop dribbling the ball, but he did send me a message.

_"I think he was trimming the hedges out front."_ I began to head toward the front of the Mansion tossing a 'thank you' over to Adrian. It wasn't surprising that Remy was working on the grounds, it was he was basically earning his keep. I mean besides helping run danger room sessions, and while he really enjoyed going at it in the danger room I think he really did like working outdoors. When I found him I had to keep from gawking at him like an idiot. He was working at the hedges with a pair of clippers wearing a wife beater. His hair pulled back in a low ponytail, the whole picture showing of his very well defined arms. Luckily for me Remy was really into his work so he didn't see me coming. As quietly as I could I sneaked up behind him and waited until he put down the clippers so he could wipe his brow. Springing quickly I leaped up and gripped my arms around his neck. Remy cried out in shock making me laugh very loud, he double taked to see my smiling face.

"Goodness Chere. What are you tryin' to do to poor Remy?" Giggling my head of I dropped off of his back.

"Just thought I'd give you a little surprise." He smiled back at me and replied sarcastically.

"Really because I thought surprises were meant to be pleasant." Smirking at him I stretched up onto my toes and gave him a peck on the lips. Pulling away I took in his slightly stunned face.

"How about that?" Regathering his wits Remy pulled me into his embrace and bent down to whisper in my ear.

"I think that I need a few more 'surprises'." He pulled away slightly and pressed his lips firmly against mine. It had been like this since the Island, we shared little affections every now and again. Not like we were really dating or anything, in fact I wasn't sure what we were. For now though I was happy the way things were. So grabbing the proverbial bull by the horns I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and returned his kiss. Remy pulled away and smiled at me, but there was something in his eyes that made me think that something was wrong.

"Remy what's up? You seem distracted." Remy sighed and took a seat on the Mansion steps and gestured for me to sit next to him. He looked at me for a bit and then took another breath before speaking.

"Chere, I'm leaving." I couldn't contain reaction of pure shock that I had to that bit of info.

"What? Why, what's wrong?" Remy took my hand and tried to calm me down.

"Nothing Chere, and that's the problem. I got business that I gotta settle with some old loose ends, plus Creed got away from the Island. And Lets face it I'm not really the type to stay in one place for long." I hung my head and sighed in a disappointed way. He was right it just wasn't in his nature to put down roots, I guess I'd just hoped things would turn out differently.

"I know. When are you going." He didn't really look at me.

"As soon as I get a few things in order and retrieve my car." Nodding my head I looked at him and stood.

"Ok." Was all I could say. I leaned over and gave him a quick kiss before walking away.

**Next Week**

Remy was out front settling his things into his car. He'd spent the day saying good-bye to everybody, everybody but me. I don't know what he was trying to do, about to take of with out even saying good-bye. Even after everything we'd been through together, he was still going to run off like a thief in the night.

"So thought you'd just sneak away like this." Remy swung around to me looking just like when we'd met in New Orleans. Old school fedora perched on his head, and leather duster hanging on his tall frame. He chuckled uncomfortable looking down at me with his crooked smile. Stepping closer to me his eyes took on a mischievous glint.

"You know you could come with me. Go on another adventure, just you and Remy." I stepped closer to him and took his hands in mine. Smiling up at him I told him the cold hard truth.

"Remy I wish I could, but I just can't. I still have things that I need to do here, things I need to learn." Remy grinned back at me sighing in a resigned way.

"I know Chere, but don't think that your rid of me. Remy will still be stopping in from time to time. Maybe I could look you up when I do." Releasing his hands I hugged Remy close and answered with complete sincerity.

"Don't worry I'll be here." Still with Remy holding me I heard a quiet tearing sound behind me. Remy pulled away gently and placed what felt like a card in my hand. Leaning down Remy whispered in my ear.

"Pour tu, ma bella cherie." Then he gave me a quick peck on the lips and went to pull away, but I wouldn't have that. I gripped the collar of his duster and pulled him back down to me and kissed him good and proper. We must have stood like that for five minutes before Remy finally pulled away and said quietly.

"Au revior Chere." With that he stepped into his car and pulled out of the drive. I stood there for a long time, finally looking down to what Remy had slipped in my hand. It was a playing card that had been ripped in half, and not any playing card it was a Queen of Hearts. Looking at it I felt tears well up in my eyes, Remy had left me half of his luky lady. I knew what that meant, it was a promise. A promise to reunite one day.

The End

**And so we finish our tale. Don't worry that's not the end end, I'm already laying out the plans for a sequel. Thank you all for following my story it means a lot. Please Review this story and feel free to check out my others. Advice for the sequel would be appreciated. **


	15. Author's Note: Sequel!

**Hoping to get a little more attention for it, this is a note about my sequel. It's up and I'm currently working on the next chapter. No guarantees that it will be as good as GambitX, but I'm going to try my best. The sequels name is Return to You, so check it out and Please Review**


End file.
